girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM44
"Kokomi and her Dad's Valentine" (ココミとパパのバレンタイン; Kokomi to Papa no Barentain) is the 44th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 146th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. As Valentines Day approaches, the Sweets Cafe becomes busy! Just then, Kokomi's dad returns from his trip! Kokomi and her dad arrive at the research institute with the Phantom Cacao that he found, but an Ikenaier is there! Can Kokomi transform and take back the cool heart without revealing her identity to her dad...!? As Valentines Day approaches, the Sweets Cafe becomes busy! The girls help sell everything and close but Minoru is exhausted. Just then, Kokomi's dad returns from his trip! Yotsuba and Seira don't recognize him because he looks wild and scary. They thought he was a customer mad that everything was sold out, but he was actually crying tears of happiness. Kokomi, Saki, and Minoru are excited! Kokomi and Saki are so excited that they enjoy cleaning duties at school. The girls let Kokomi skip dance practice so that she can go with her dad to meet his friend who works at a chocolate research institute. They need advice on the Phantom Cacao that her dad found on his trip. Chief Gyanne is in a bad mood. Detective Abekobe assumes it's because she has bad Valentine memories, so they get in a fight. At the institute, Officer Magyaku turns a worker into an Ikenaier. He starts making everyone do a fiery dance. Kokomi thinks it's fun but it's so fiery that all the chocolate starts to melt and people start getting heat exhaustion so she transforms. Papa recognizes Phantomi Heart as the girl that saved him. He tells her it's too dangerous for a girl the same age as Kokomi to do something like his. She finds his concern warm just like a real papa, but says she's fine because she's a Phantom Thief of Justice. The Ikenaier hides himself among three chocolate snowmen. She tries the Search Key but still doesn't know. Papa tells her that the real one isn't melting. Officer Magyaku tries to use the Gachi Gachi Hammer but Papa throws the Phantom Cacao and knocks the hammer away. Phantomi Heart saves the Ikenaier and Kumachi's hat turns it into Lucky Perfume. Back at the Sweets Cafe, Kokomi helps Papa make a cake for Mama. He says she is similar to Phantomi Heart because they're both cute and like making people smile. She thinks it's unfortunate that the Phantom Cacao that appears every 10 years is now gachi gachi and unusable, but he reveals he learned of a rumor of a Super Phantasmic Phantom Cacau that appears every 73 years so he might leave soon, but he's very lucky that he spent Valentines with her. It might be the power of the Lucky Perfume. * Kokomi's papa returns with the Phantom Cacao. * Kokomi goes with him to a chocolate research institute for advice. * A worker is turned into an Ikenaier. * They work together to save him and both get Lucky Perfume. * He thinks Phantomi Heart and Kokomi are similar. * He might leave soon to find the Super Phantasmic Phantom Cacao. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Chief Gyanne # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku Others # Kumachi # Phandy # Shinichi Sakurai Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Phantomirage Episodes Category:Episode Stub